


Old Remedies

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Injuries, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: After a battle against the Witch Queen's forces, Kaylah tries to help Helena feel better.





	Old Remedies

_ Goddamn Magnus and his stupid insecurity-compensating axe. _ Healing potions could do a lot, but they still left bruising behind. And right now, Helena’s back was a mixture of every shade of purple known to man. Kaylah winced as she pressed the soft cloth to Helena’s back, trying to assuage as much of the pain as she could.

Helena was a better fighter than that bastard, Kaylah knew it for a fact, but facing him and his cronies all at once had taken a toll on her girlfriend, specially when she had to stop Magnus’ blade with her own, the force of the impact slamming her against a nearby wall. The Retainers had arrived soon after, evening the odds and sending the Witch Queen’s forces running, skirmish ended and that road pass cleared for Reiner’s forces.

Iseul had asked if either of them were hurt, but Helena was already drinking one of the healing potions they had made, and Kaylah herself only had tired muscles from holding a shield up and trying to deflect as much attention from Helena as she could. It was only later, in the safety of their bedroom, that Helena allowed the extent of her injuries to show. 

The cuts had been healed, and what Kaylah had feared to be a broken arm too, but the less threatening injuries remained.  _ They’ll heal with time _ , Helena had said, but Kaylah didn’t miss how stiffly she moved, hesitation in the place of her usual grace. A warm bath had been Kaylah’s best idea to help with the situation, and luckily Helena had agreed. 

“Hey, you’ll tell me if anything's wrong, right?” 

The knife to the shoulder Helena had gotten from Lennox long ago was one thing, and bad enough on it’s own, but seeing her so hurt left Kaylah on edge. Every medical drama she had ever watched run through her mind, thoughts of internal bleeding and other hidden dangers making her hands tremble, cloth nearly falling from her grasp. 

Helena turned around, a soft chuckle lightning her features. For a second, Kaylah felt her heart skip a beat, as it always did when Helena smiled like that. Then her eyes fell to the dark patterns marring pale collarbones, tears coming to her eyes instead.  _ Hasn’t she been hurt enough? Couldn’t anyone else have gotten to Magnus before us?  _

Her beautiful sorceress’ arms took a hold around Kaylah’s waist, and maybe she was doing a better job of helping Kaylah recover from the day’s event than the other way around.

“Do not worry, my love, these will be gone soon enough,” seeing Kaylah’s worry, Helena added, “I have experience with this kind of injury, believe me when I say they are not life-threatening.” 

And that only served to break Kaylah’s heart more.  _ God, Helena, just because it’s not lethal doesn’t mean you don’t deserve treatment, and relief from that pain.  _ But she knew arguing right now wouldn’t be much use. Without any real medical skill, and one first-aid class in high-school didn’t really cover impact injuries from medieval weapons, Kaylah did the only thing she could think of.

Hesitantly, Kaylah pressed her lips gently to Helena’s bruised collarbone, careful to not cause any more pain. Her answer was a somewhat amused hum from Helena, thumbs rubbing comforting circles on Kaylah’s hipbones.

Seeing as that was a positive response, Kaylah kept going, peppering kisses on every inch of skin she could. The smell and taste of lavender from the soap, the underlying scent of dried books, and something Kaylah had come to associate singularly with Helena and her magic, overwhelmed her senses in the most pleasant way possible. 

Once she was done with Helena’s front, Kaylah rested her forehead against Helena’s left shoulder, the one patch of skin that seemed less hurt, taking in her warmth and presence.  _ One missed step, a moment of hesitation. All it would take for her to be gone. _

That was her turn to feel soft kisses pressed against her skin, from the top of her head to her temple. Helena spoke against her ear, low even though they were the only ones in the room.

“Maybe your world has magic we can not detect yet, you have done a better job assuaging my hurts than any healer could have.”

There was soft amusement in her voice, and affection that run deep. Kaylah couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling herself back enough to smile at the woman she loved.

Helena’s blue eyes shone, and Kaylah truly had the impression she seemed a little lighter now. So she kept going, kissing the tip of Helena’s nose, and getting a startled and very cute sound for her efforts, before turning Helena around. Getting a hold of the forgotten cloth again, Kaylah continued to clean Helena’s back, this time pressing kisses everywhere she could in between.

It wasn’t magic, and it sure wasn’t a visit to a hospital or a truckload of painkillers, but Kaylah hoped kissing Helena’s pain away helped somehow. This world of magic and swords and cruel queens sure as hell owned Helena that much, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt from tumblr. Many thanks to Melime for beta reading.


End file.
